Elsword Question and Answer! XD
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Ask the Elgang about anything! Even their IQ! (Raven probably has 10- #slapped) XD Pairings are possible too! Parings are RSxEM, LKxVP, ISxDW, GAxRF, WSxBM, NWxVC, CExIP, CNxDC, TTxCBS
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: 3 is back here with a Q&A fict~ XD**

**Elysea: Why don't you continue your other stories?**

**3: Eh... I'm kind of lazy... #slapped **

**This fict is the substitute of the deleted Elsword ToD... Sorry for that, guys... Q.Q I hope this won't get a warning! **

**-3- Anyways~ Let the fict begin! XDDDDDD **

* * *

**Classes: (I'm sure that you all can guess XD)**

**Elsword- Rune Slayer (Why don't you guys ask him why he doesn't get sick even by wearing those kind of clothes!(?) :D)  
**

**Aisha- Elemental Master (EM, how'd you not get blind by reading a whole lot of books? #burned)  
**

**Rena- Grand Archer (How'd you summon those giant arrows from the sky? :D #slapped)  
**

**Raven- Reckless Commander#slapped Fist (Where did you get the nuclear from? The cloud? #bombed)  
**

**Eve- Code Empress (How'd Oberon and Ophelia appear out of nowhere? :D #slashed)  
**

**Chung- Iron Paladin (Are you a girl- (crying is heard in the background) O.O Oh, shoot! Don't ask him that guys! DX)  
**

* * *

The Elgang is currently living in peace... Elsword is burning the kitchen... Aisha is scolding Elsword for burning the kitchen... Rena is trying to clean the now burned kitchen... Raven got sent to the police for using nuclear in the town... Eve is drinking tea... And Chung is fixing his Destroyer... (All OCs: YOU CALL THIS PEACE?!)

That is... until a rare creature appeared. #slapped

"LONG TIME NO SEE, GUUUYS!" 3 appeared out of nowhere while holding a microphone which she screamed at. The Elgang covered their ears. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?! 3?!" they shouted except Eve and Chung.

"Hello~" "So... Why're you here?" Rena asked. "You'll see!" 3 said as she snapped her fingers. Everyone was teleported to a stage.

"WHAT THE ****?!" Elsword screamed. 3 summoned a hammer out of nowhere and hit Elsword's head.

BAM!

"OUCH! THAT FRAKINGLY HURTS! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" he screamed. "No bad words are allowed!" 3 sternly said. "Tch."

"Why're we here?" Aisha asked. "Good question, Ai-chan~ We'll be doing a Question and Answer~ So... give them questions guys! At least 4-5 questions and the next chapter will start being written!" 3 exclaimed cheerfully.

"I hope that I won't be bullied in this..." Raven muttered.

"Yay~ This seems fun!" Rena exclaimed.

"..." "Say something, Eve!" 3 said. "No."

"Um... I hope I can answer them all!" Chung said and smiled.

Elsword is muttering about something...

Aisha asked, "What're you saying, Els?" "Nothing."

"BTW, El-chan and Aki-chan can have questions asked too." 3 said. Elysea glared at 3 while Akira is just being himself. Smiling.

"Die, bakaAuthor." Elysea said darkly.

"El-chan! That's bad!" Akira scolded.(?)

"Anyways~ Let the question spamming... BEGIN!"

* * *

**All: Thanks for reading~ **


	2. Poor Elsword in frustration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: Yooo~ 3 is back~ XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Wow! A lot of questions in just a day! XD  
**

**Elysea: Get on with it... -.-**

**3: Yesh, El-chan! XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~ A lot of questions!" 3 exclaimed happily while jumping up and down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Why're you guys so mean?" 3 nearly cried. "Anyways~ Let's start to answer! Elsword! You're first!"

Elsword mutters, "Why me..?" "Cause it's your fate!" laughed Aisha.

"Let's see... from Sugarlatte! Els, Where did you get the idea to make your hair and clothes like that?" 3 asked. "Nice question there, Sugar-san! Even I wondered myself!" 3 continued.

"Hm... Cause the weather's too hot?" Aisha looked as if she doesn't believe that. "You're kidding, aren't you?! You still wore those even at winter!" "Blame my fire skills." he replied.

"Okay..? Next is for Aisha! How can you summon those blizzard? You get them from North Pole?" "Yeah! Those things hurt like mad!" Elsword said.

"No, they're not from North Pole. They're meteors that froze with my mana that I put in them." she said proudly. "So that's why..." Chung commented.

"Next is for Rena! How can you summon those gungnir?" "Um... Magic?" "You know I won't accept that! Answer or you'll get a nuclear!" 3 is holding a nuclear bomb.

GLEK! "I-I just shot 6 arrows to the sky and they turn big with my mana!" Rena panickedly said. "Good~" 3 patted her head. (But aren't I shorter? O.O)

"Next! For... RAVEN! Our most unlucky friend!" 3 cheerfully announced. "Die you." Raven said.

"Where did you get the nuclear? Did you stole it from the mercenaries?" "I made them." 'I-I-I-Is that even possible?!' the Elgang thought.

"Eve-chan~ Your turn~ How can king nasod's fist come down from nowhere?" "Oberon cut his fist and threw it here everytime I used Heaven's Fist." Eve explained as if it was a normal thing to do.

"How did his arm grew back? Isn't he a robot-" "Nasod." "Yeah, nasod. Isn't he a nasod?" "Simple, I put a regenerating device in his arm. So, it would grow back to normal."

"King Nasod, I pity you." Everyone except Eve said. Out of nowhere, a mail was given to the Elgang.

* * *

Thank you.

-King Nasod

* * *

Everyone sweatdropped. "NEXT! Oh shoot. Um... Chung..?" 3 asked. "Yes?" Chung answered with an innocent face. "U-Um... How come you had the idea to make your hair that long?" "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A GIRL?" Chung cried HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Shoot." Elsword said.

"Double shoot." Aisha stated.

"Triple shot!" Rena got a slap.

"My mom...(?)" Raven said out of topic.

Eve sighs. "Chung, please stop crying." "*sniff* *sniff*"

"I'll answer..." 3 said. "It's a wig!" "WHAT?! IS THAT TRUE, CHUNG?!"

"*sniff* *sniff*" "Said person can still not answer..." 3 stated.

**(After Chung finished crying)**

"It's a gift from daddy..." Chung answered weakly. 'What kind of dad gives a wig?!' Everyone except Chung thought.

"Next! From KuroyumeHime! Nice name you got there, buddy! Thanks for loving me! Yesh, you can as a question for everyone! "

"Get on with it..." Elysea said. "You're happy for not receiving questions, are you..?" 3 said. "Yes." "Well, shoot." "What's that supposed to mean, BakaAuthor?!" "Nothing..?" Akira sweatdropped. "Eh... Ignore them please!"

"Anyways~ For Elsword, again." "WHY DOES FATE HATE ME?!" he screamed in terror. "WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Elgang except Chung and Eve laughed.

"Why do you tie your hair into twintails?" 3 asked. "Cause it's hot?" "THE SAME ANSWER WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED!" "Die."

"Maybe you want to copy Aisha's hairstyle?" "NO." "You sureeeeeee..?" Aisha's face looks as if it said, 'Why-in-the-world-would-you-get-that-idea'

"ANSWER! IF NOT, I'LL SEND YOU TO THE DRESSING ROOM OF MISERY! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed 3. Elsword shivers in fear.

"OKAY! OKAY! Cause it fits with my outfit!" Everyone went silent. "How did you even get the idea to tie your hair..?" asked Raven. "DON'T ASK!" was the reply.

"Okay..? Next! Aisha, Hime-san said that she heard that you're the one who train Eldork until he became a Rune Slayer! How is the process?" "Um... It's a looong story..."

3 evil smiled. "Kekekekeke... I knew it would come to this! So, she also said that if it's too hard to answer, did anything happen between you two while you're training together? DON'T DARE TO LIE CAUSE I PUT A LIE DETECTOR IN THIS STAGE!"

Elsword and Aisha now has a very red face. "Something happened! I knew it!" Rena said in excitement. "N-No! Nothing happened!" Elsword replied.

BEEP! BEEP!

"THE LIE DETECTOR HAS SPOKEN! YOU HAVE LIED!" 3 announced. "IT'S TOO EMBARRASSING!" Elsword and Aisha screamed together. "Ooooooh... What happened?" the Elgang asked. The 2 is now speechless. "Bzz... Then I have no choice..." 3 snapped her fingers and the Elgang except Elsword and Aisha was teleported somewhere. "W-Where are they?!" Aisha panicked. "COOOOOOL!" Akira shouted in amazement.

"Now you have less people to watch! Explain. NOW. Or prepare to enter the room of romance! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Elsword sighed for his loss and said, "A-Actually-" "DON'T SAY IT!" Aisha screamed. "A-Aisha fell on top of me and so..." he said in embarrassment. "AWWWWWWWW

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~~~~~~~~~~" 3 and Akira said. Both Elsword and Aisha are as red as a tomato. "Good thing you decided to tell... cause it'll be even worse in the room of romance..." 3 patted their head and snapped her fingers. The others appeared.

"Huh?" "NEXT!" "HAAAAH? IT'S DONE?!" "YEAH! SO SHUT UP!"

"It's from Akita10! RSxEM are everywhere cause they're kawaii~ Anyways, first question is to... ELSWORD!" "AGAIN?" "YEAH! The question is... Are you a tsundere? Wait... this question seems pretty obvious..." "I'M NOT A TSUNDERE! Geez... How'd people get that idea?!" "Sorry, Akita-san, but Elsword's not the tsundere! Aisha and Elysea are!" "HEY!" said people shouted.

"Next! Aisha, what merit do you think you are proudest of?" "Hm... I guess for being the only person to thunderbolt Elsword for 100000034056 times!" Everyone stayed away from Aisha.

"O-Okay! Next! For Rena! How did you manage to get a balance between doing duties as the highest elf-warrior and conversing with the others (Elsword, Aisha, Raven, Eve, Chung...) in the human world?" "Easy! Saving the world is my duty!" "Well... That's great then!" 3 exclaimed.

"Next question! Raven-ojii-san, What is your reaction when people consider you the mot violent among all classes in Elsword?" "HEY! I'M NOT OLD! And about the question... That's awesome cause it means that I have the strongest skills!" "No, Elsword (RS) and Aisha (EM)'s skills are the ones that are frickin scary..." 3 said.

"Then die." "WHY'RE YOU SO MEAAAAN?"

"Anyways~ Next! For Eve! What do you want to know the most out of all human's emotions?" Eve puts on the thinking pose. "Hm... Love. It seems like an interesting emotion. I really do want to find out more about it." "Then I wish you good luck." Eve nodded.

"Next! For... CHUNKY BAR!" 3 got hit by Burst Wolf and flew to the wall.

BRAK!

"Ouwwwieeee..." 3 said. "Okay... Since 3-san is hurt, lemme ask the question!" Akira said. "Chung, How could you wield that giant Destroyer so easily like it's a feather?"

"Cause it **is** made of feather!" Chung said innocently. "LIAR! HOW IS IT SO HARD?!" the hit victim of Chung's Destroyer, Elsword, shouted. "Cause it's covered with metal!"

"How is that possible?! Being light cause it's made of feather, then it's covered with metal?!" 3 exclaimed unbelievingly. "Must research." Eve said. "Um... I dunno?" Chung said, half asking.

"Next! From AishaElementalMaster, I'm sorry cause this is a Q&A fict... Plus, I'm gonna be alerted if I did... I actually want to see Elsword dance ballet in a pink dress too..." "WHAT?!" Elsword shouted in disbelief.

"Next! From xColorlessQueenx! Aisha! She's asking if you want to date her!" 3 shouted. "I'M NOT YURI!" Aisha shouted back. "So I guess there's your answer." 3 shrugs.

"Did someone call me?" Yuri, my OC, asked."No, AND GO BACK TO YOUR FANDOM!" 3 shouted and kicked Yuri back to the Vocaloid fandom.

WHUUUUUUSH! CLING!

"Woaaaaaaah!" Akira said in amazement. "SEE YOU AGAIN, YURI!" he shouted. "OKAY, AKIRAAAA!" Yuri replied somehow.

"... Next question! For... Elsword!" " $% ^&$%# Q%$ Q #^ !%?! And here I thought that I'm not gonna get questions anymore... Fine! What is it?!" 3 made a -3-

face. "The question is... Are you a boy or girl?" 3 got kicked on the face. "I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M A BOY!" he screamed in frustration. "Owwwiieeeee..." 3 said.

SLAP!

"OUCCCH!" this time Elsword said it. "That's what you get for kicking an innocent person in the face." Eve said. "Thanks, Eve!" said person nodded.

"Next! From Light15XV! The first question is for you, Els." Elsword mutters something that can't be heard. "Did you want your hair to be like Aisha's?" "THIS ONE AGAIN?! I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF!" Elsword got his sword out, preparing to cut himself.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GUYS! STOP HIM!" "ON IT! DARK CHAINS!" Akira said. Chains stopped Elsword from moving. "WHAT IN THE WORLD OF PUMPKINS?!" Everyone looked as if they said, 'Pumpkins?! Where'd he get that from?!'

"Answer before you're sent to the garden of horror!" 3 commanded. "I SAID MY ANSWER IS NO!" "Ok." _THAT'S IT? _Everyone except 3, Eve, and Chung thought.

"Next! Aisha, How can you possibly learn all those books you read and memorize it?" "That's cause I'm just too awesome." 3 said in sarcasm, "Yeah, right..." and got slapped by Aisha.

"Next! Rena, Do you still want Elboy and Aisha to be together?" "Of course!" was the answer. Elsword and Aisha immediately had a red face.

"Next, for our most unlucky otou-san..." "HEY!" 3 ignored him. "You got that white hair by being old?" "I'M NOT THAT OLD! IT'S PAINTED!" "Well... WHY'D YOU PAINT IT?!" "CAUSE IT LOOKS COOL!" "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" 3 screamed and got slapped by Elysea. "Next." she said.

"Fine... Next! Eve, do you drink tea all day?" "Not really. I sometimes drink coffee." Hm... Nice answer!(?)

"Last question for this chapter! Chung, Do you try to make Elsword like Aisha?" "Yes-" "THAT'S THE SAME QUESTION AS RENA!" Elsword and Aisha shouted in a red

face." "CAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH!(?)" 3 shouted. "DIE YOU!" Elsword screamed in frustration.

"SWORD FIRE!" "METEOR SHOWER"

"Uh oh, gotta run!" 3 runs away from the duo.

"SPAM QUESTIONS AND REVIEWS GUYS!" 3 shouted while running.

"GOOD LUCK, 3-SAN!" shouted Akira.

"I hope you die." Elysea said.

"MEANIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 3 shouted while running.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~ X3**


	3. Love and more love :D

**3: Another chappie! XDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: Just get on to it... -.-**

**3: Fine... -3-**  
**I'll answer reviews with no questions now~ XDDDDD**

* * *

**For Sugarlatte:**  
**It's funny? MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! XDDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped Yeah... WHY? WHY CAN'T WE MAKE TRUTH OR DARES WITHOUT GETTING ALERTED? QAQ**

* * *

**For xColorlessQueenx:**  
**?.?**

* * *

**Now on to the story~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

"YAAAAAAY~ MORE QUESTIONS AND REVIEWS~" 3 exclaimed in happiness

"Shoot." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, HUH?" 3 asked.

"Anyways~ Let's start answering~ It's from Akita10! Yooooo~ The first question is to our most popular person here... ELSWORD!" "WHY ME AGAIN?!" "JUST ACCEPT YOU FATE!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Kay~ The question is... Who's the smartest out of you, Knight, and Infinity?" "Me of course." Elsword answered proudly. "Really? Prove it. 1+1?" Aisha asked. "11." Elsword earned a slap. "Okay, I'm pretty sure it's either Knight or no one is smarter!" Aisha declared.

"NEXT! For Aisha and Nemesis!" Nemesis came. "Same question as Els, go go!" Aisha said, "Me." "Well, that's pretty obvious." Els said.  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~" Rena 'aww'ed. "W-What's that supposed to mean?!" Elsword asked. Nemesis answered, "Eve. She's the best in math. But overall, we're all smart in some things. But since we're talking about intelligence in subjects here, so it's her." "I see, thanks, Nemesis!" 3 said. Nemesis nodded before going somewhere.

"Next question~ To Night!" Night came. "What's up?" "The sky. Now here's the question for you! What do you do when you're not doing a mission?" "Hm... Either practicing or doing nothing." "I see, thanks!" Night nodded and disappeared.

"NEXT! Veteran!" Veteran appeared. "What..? I'm sick right now..." 3 snapped her hands and Veteran is cured! "There! Now, is "Disciplinarian" the best word to describe you?" Veteran answered, "No. I prefer commanding." "Hm... Okay! Thanks for answering, Vete-chan!" Veteran twitched at the nickname, but left anyway.

"Next is for Tactical! Ta-chan! Come over here!" Tactical appeared. "Yes?" "What do you think about Aisha?" Elsword hides somewhere. No one knows why...

"I think of her as my older sister! We sometimes attack Els for teasing Chung girly!" Okay, that explains it. "Thanks, Ta-chan!" Tactical smiled and left. Elsword came out of his hiding place. "Fiuh..." He said.

"Next question is for Nemesis again!" Nemesis came again. "What's your reaction for being more well-known for your buffs when you're usually called the Mistress of Destruction?" 3 asked. "Confused. I don't know why." she said. "Okay..? Thanks for answering!" Nemesis left again.

"Oh! Thanks for the fave and follow, Akita10-san!" 3 exclaimed happily.

"Next is from AishaElementalMaster! Elgang, what's your most perverted moment?" "..." Everyone became silent. "If you don't answer,  
then you're scaredy cats!" Elsword answered, "OKAY! I accidentally walked into Aisha's room when she was changing!" Aisha now had a red face. "PERVERT! METEOR SHOWER!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"RIP..." 3 said. Then 3 looked at the others. "What about you guys?" "I don't have one." Aisha said. "Same." The others said. "Then the most embarrassing moment." 3 said.

Aisha blushed. "Elsword kissed me in front of the others..." 3 froze. "REALLY?! WHEN?!" "Just yesterday! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~"  
Rena 'aww'ed. "How about you, Rena?" "Me? Hm... Oh! I was using gungnir until Raven passed by and got hit! And it was in front of a whole crowd too!" Rena answered. "Raven?" "I got a 0 in a math test..." he said. "Eve?" "Chung hugged me in front of the others." "Chung?"  
"I was called a girl by a child..." "Well, I pity you, Chung..."

"Next! From Blade Z. Lux! First question is for Elsword!" "AGAAAAIN?" "YEAH! SO SHUTTAP AND ANSWER! The question is... What's your favorite type of rune to use?" "Fire." He answered easily.

"For Aisha! Is teleporting really that fun?" "YEAH. I can annoy Elbaka just by teleporting to random places when he's chasing me!" Elsword is muttering something that can't be heard.

"Next! For Rena! How hard is it to deal with these children, a.k.a Elbaka and Aisha?" "It's not really hard, but it's fristrating to see them argue since we all know that they love each other!" Rena answered. Elsword and Aisha blushed hard. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~"

"Next question~ Raven, how strong are you punches-" "I don't do punches. I do BOMBING." "Right..?"

"Next! Eve, who's your favorite servant to use?" "Oberon. He's quick." "Raven! You owe me 2 million ED!" Chung said. "Shoot." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Next! For Chung! How strong is Doom Strike?" "It's strong! But I'd rather not use it since they might have a broken bone!" Everyone froze.

"N-Next! From CmdrNight! Raven, who do you like? Rena or Eve?" "..." "ANSWER OR YOU'LL BE THROWN TO THE ROOM OF TERROR THAT NIGHT-SAN LET ME BORROW!" "Shoot! Fine then! R-Rena..." Rena blushed and hugged Raven. "Awwwwwwwwww~ Thanks, Raven~"

Chung sighed in relief.

"Next! From Azure Liberator! Last question! Infinity! Come here!" Infinity and Dimension appeared. "Dimension?! Why're you here too?!" 3 asked in surprise. "U-Um..." Dimension looked a bit red. Infinity answered as if nothing's wrong, "We were just making out until we're suddenly teleported here." he said. "B-Baka!" Dimension said. Elsword and Aisha had a red face. (Since Infinity and Dimension are their other dimensional self)

"Oops... Sorry for interrupting then... Anyways~ Infinity, where'd you get that cornwell? From a Corn Well? (get it guys? :D)"  
"No. I got it from the washing machine." "...You're kidding right..?" 3 asked. "Yeah. I got it from a cave in Feita." "Hm... Thanks for answering! And sorry for interrupting you guys!" 3 exclaimed. Dimension had a red face while Infinity just smirked and carried Dimension bridal style before leaving.

"That's all of the questions we got this chapter! Let's see how many the questions we'll get next!" 3 exclaimed in happiness. "Finally..."  
Elsword said in relief. "Kekekekekeke... The next chapter won't be for too long, Els... It depends on the reviews..." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**3: This chapter's done! On to the next chapter! That is... When we got enough reviews... :D**

**EM: IS and DW got a lot of romance this chapter it seems...**

**3: What? You wanna kiss Elsword, Aisha?**

**RS&EM: NONONONONONONONNOONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!**

**3: *still pushed them together anyway***

**RS&EM: *kiss* O/O**

**Akira: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~~~~~~~ X33333333333333**

**a while later...**

**RS&EM: *still kissing***

**3: O.O I think they're making out! HEY, LOVEBIRDS! THAT'S ENOUGH!**

**RS&EM: *ignores***

**3: -.- Let's let them be...**

**THANKS FOR READING~**


	4. Sorry for the late update! DX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword!**

**3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DX**

**Sorry for the late update! DX**

**Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

"More questions~" 3 danced around. The Elgang sulked in a corner. "Okay~ The other classes will appear permanently here, so let's summon them all!" Every other

classes are summoned.

"First is from Sugarlatte! Surprisingly, the first question's for Knight!" "HOORAY FOR FREEDOM!" "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Knight, can you beat Grand Master?" "I haven't tried yet, but I don't wanna try it sooner or later..." Knight hides below the table. Everyone sweatdrops.

"Next! Void, what do you think of your clothes and Angkor?" Void answered, "I hate it. I also hate Angkor, but later my power would vanish!" "I pity you, Void..." 3 said.

"Next question! Ooooooooh! I also thought about this! Night, are you usually watching the night?" "Watching out enemies, yes." "Hm... Okay then!"

Elsword idiotically commented, "I thought you think of it as a movie or something." Night got angry. "CHOCOLATE!" "What? Chocolate- UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Rest in Peace..." 3, Aisha, Elysea, and Chung said. "NEXT! Vete-chan-" A sword almost cut 3's head off. "Say that again and you're dead." 3 replied relaxingly, "Naaaah... I like calling you that- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

3 ran away from Veteran's sword. "That was close..."

"So... When your hand overheats, do you feel like burning?" "No. I feel like it's almost cut in half." Everyone shouted, "WHAT?!"

"O-Okay guys! Panicking doesn't help! Let's continue to the next question! For Nemesis! Why is your skill named, Junk Break?" Nemesis answered, "Because it's mainly

to destroy corrupted nasods, enemies from metal, and others like that." "Hm... Thanks for answering, Nemesis!" Nemesis nodded.

"NEXT! For Ta-chan! How can your hair be that long-" "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A GIRL?" Tactical cried. Even Chung followed.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MY EARS! MY POOR EARS!" Raven exclaimed. "CHUNG! TA-CHAN! STOP CRYING PLEASEEEE! I BEG YOU!" 3 screamed.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" "_**Stop crying**._" Eve and Seraph said. "*sniff* *sniff*"

"Fiuh... Nothing like having the Eves to calm the Chungs down!" 3 commented. "Thanks for favoriting, Sugar-chan!"

"From KuroyumeHime or Orithia WindBell! Yeah... But I only study at the last day of holiday! #slapped

Anyways~ First question is for Knight!" "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S NOT MY TURN AGAIN!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ME AGAIN?!"

Sweatdrops.

"Okay, Knight, since when did you get a sister complex?" "I DON'T HAVE A SISTER COMPLEX! Geez... Why does everyone think of that?!" 3 teased, "You sure..?"

"YEAH!" "Okay, if you say so..."

"NEXT! For Elsword-" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YESH!" Knight shouted in victory.(?) Elsword is muttering something that can't be heard.

"Els, what will you do if you saw Knight kiss Aisha?" Elsword shouted, "WHAT?! KNIGHT... YOU..." and brought his sword out.

Gulp! "I WON'T DO IT ELS! IT WAS ONLY A QUESTION! DON'T KILL ME!" Aisha got her staff out. "Why you... METEOR SHOWER!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Knight shouted.

3 sweatdropped. "Since Knight got 5 broken ribs, a broken arm, and a crack on his leg, he'll just be lying in bed." Knight sulking at the corner of the bed.(?)

"NEXT! Infinity, who do you think is the idiot among all of the Elsword classes." "Easy. Elsword." "HEY! YOU'RE ME AND I'M YOU! (Persona 4 moment! XD #slapped for

talking about another fandom) THEN YOU'RE ALSO AN IDIOT!" "Good point- WAIT! NO!" Infinity said. 3 sweatdropped for the millionth time, "Moving on... Moving on..."

"Next! Aisha, what kind of books do you like to read?" Aisha answered, "Hm... Science, Algebra(?), Greek Mythology, Novels, legends, History, about Elrios, El Shards,

Magic, More magic, plants, animals, monsters, histories of towns, cities, and villages, dragons, phoenixes... You name it." 3 widened her eyes in shock, "How'd you not

get blind?!" Aisha just shrugged.

"Next! Void, why is Angkor pervy?" Void glanced at Angkor, half glaring. "Why don't you ask him..?" "मी नाही आहे!" "Um... Void..?" "Yeah?" "What language is he talking

in?" Void shrugs.

"O-Okay..? Next! Dimension, why do you love singing?" "Cause it's fun!" she answered cheerfully while twirling around. "Um... You do know that some people get annoyed, right?" Dimension is tearing up. "W-What..? Y-You guys hate me..?" Infinity sends out an evil aura. "N-No! No one hates you, Dimension!" 3 assured nervously.

"Really?" "Yes!" "Oh. Okay~"

'Fiuh... I thought Infinity's gonna kill us!' "Okay, Orithia-chan! Good luck in your test too!"

"Next is from Akita10! Your welcome! And here are the questions for you guys... For... KNIGHT! What're your hobbies except practicing?" "Does talking with the others count?" "Maybe..?" "Well... It's either talking with the others or just sitting around doing nothing." "... You emo, buddy?" 3 asked. "No." "You sure?" "For the hundredth time,

NO." "Okay."

"Next! For Infinity and Void! How hard is it to deal with the dark art?" Infinity said, "Easy... Just the constant talking of Cornwell is giving me a headache..." Void just

glared at Angkor. "I-I see..?"

"NEXT! Aisha, who do you think you can get along better? Void or Dimension?" Aisha made a thinking pose. "Hm... Both. We're like sisters, so..." "Aisha..." Void and

Dimension are both teary-eyed.

"Thanks for the reply, Ai-chan! Next is for Dimension!" "Okay~" 3 asked. "What will you do if Infinity asked you for a duel?" "Oh, that~ We duel every once in a while, so no problems there~" she answered cheerfully. "And who won?" "Hm... It changes everytime~" 3 froze. "You won against that punk?!" (No offense to IS users DX)

Dimension pouted, "No one calls Infi-chan a punk! STEAM HAMMER!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

BAM BAM BOOM!

3 is seen lying on the floor with circling eyes. "I see stars..." Elysea threw a bucket full of water at her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" And slapped 3. "Ouch! That hurts

El-chan!" Elysea just ignored her. 3 pouted. "Meanie..."

"NEXT! Chung-" "Please not about how I look... Please not about how I look..." he chanted. 3 sweatdropped. "Okay..? Chung, what do you think of Knight?" "Ng? Oh! He's like an older brother to me!" Chung answered happily. "Chung..." Knight got teary-eyed. "Duh. He says that to every boy in the Elgang." Raven's comment made Knight sulk. Void patted his back. "There...There..."

"Next..? For Chase! What do you think of Elsword?" Chase answered, "A best friend I would say." He and Elsword high-fived. "Such beautiful friendship...(?)" Rena cried.

More sweatdrops.

"Next! Seraph, what's your favorite skill to use?" Seraph answered as if it was a normal thing, "Psychic Artillery. " "M-May I ask you why?" "Cause enemies could die

instantly." 3 is shivering in fear. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

"Thanks for reviewing, Akita10-san!" 3 exclaimed.

"Next is from Blade Z. Lux! First question is again for Knight!" "WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUFFER MY FATE!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "SHUTTAP AND ANSWER!"

"The question is... Since your title says your a knight and Void's says she's a princess, will you be loyal to her and never leave her side until the day you die?" Void looked at Knight hopefully. "Of course!" Knight said while smiling, making Void blush. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~" 3 and Rena 'aww'ed.

"Next~ Wind, When you use low kick, do you kick their legs or their balls?" Wind looked embarrassed. "THEIR LEGS OF COURSE! I'm not crazy like you, BakaAuthor!"

3 froze. "H-How'd you know that I ever accidentally did that because of shock?!" Elysea opened a book. "Hm... In this record, I recall that you did that around 3-4 times. Accidentally of course."

"Uh... WE'RE GETTING OUT OF TOPIC! NEXT! For Chase! Have you ever heard of Assassin's Creed? Since your skill Chaser's Creed seems similar to its name." Chase

answered, "Well, yes. I play it. In fact, I was once the best player there. But I don't play it anymore since I'm busy doing missions."

"Hm... Okay! NEXT! For Chung- Wait, what?!" "?" "C-Chung... Blade-san wants you to break someone's bones..." Chung screamed in terror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I DON'T WANNA!" "Why?" 3 asked. "I-I ever hit someone with Gigantic Impact back at Hamel for calling me girly... BUT THEN MY FATHER SCOLDED ME AND MY

DESTROYER WAS CONFISCATED FOR 6 MONTHS! I DON'T WANNA BREAK SOMEONE'S BONES NOOOOOW!" he cried. "HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" "NOT AGAIIIIIN!" 3 shouted. "Chung." Eve started. "*sniff* *sniff*"

"N-Next! Nemesis, are you more trigger happy than Chase?" Nemesis answered easily, "No. I don't hurt others for no reason." 3 sighed in relief.

"NEXT! Blade, are you fabulous?" Blade looked at 3 as if she was from Neptune. (Cause Mars is too mainstream. :D #slapped)

"No. Got a problem with that?" "Not really." 3 replied.

Veteran made a thinking pose. "Strange... Cause I remember that you said this, "I'm fabulous aren't I?" 6 years ago.

The Elgang is trying to hold back laughter while Blade fumed. "Veteran... You..." "NEXT!" 3 interrupted before a fight starts.

"For Dimension! Can you make a black hole like Infinity and the Eves?" Dimension twirled. "Of course~ Distortion, remember~? It may be small, but don't think it doesn't hurt! Wanna try?~" She held her staff up in the air. 3 stuttered in panic, "N-No thanks! I'm quite aware of your skills, Dimen-chan!" "Oh. Okay~" Dimension replied happily.

Infinity muttered, "No kidding... She almost teleported me to the sun with that..." Dimension heard him. "Yes, Infi-chan? Something wrong?" Infinity smiled(?)

nervously.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Dimension!" "If you say so~" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks for the review Blade-san! Next is from AishaElementalMaster! Uh oh... Some questions here look like dares... Sorry, AishaElementalMaster-san... But some of the questions won't be used for looking like dares... I have Darephobia(?) now..."

"First question is for Aisha! What do you think of Void and Dimension?" Aisha, again, made a thinking pose. "Hm... About Void, I pity her because of Angkor..." Void said, "Thank you, Aisha." "And for Dimension... She's cool, but her skills are a bit too sparkly..." Dimension got a bit teary-eyed. Infinity glared at Aisha and Elsword glared at Infinity.

Bzzzzzzzt!

Sweatdrop.

"NEXT! For Elsword-" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?! WHYYYYY?" "YEAAAA! WOOOHOOOOOOOOO!"

"... How come you're not dead even when Aisha attacks you?" "Easy! I have 999 resurrection stones!" 3 froze. "What?! Why don't you give some to me?! I'm out of em!"

"Nah... Get them yourself." 3 glared. "Die." "Well, you die too." "Y'know... I have your job, so I could kill that person in dungeons!" "You think I care? THAT'S NOT EVEN ME!" 3 muttered something that can't be heard.

"Anyways... NEXT! For Rena! Do you like RS x EM or LK x EM better?" "It's obviously-" "She also said that if you answer RS X EM she will personally kill you." Rena

widened her eyes. "5? Not to worry~ I have... 1...2...3...7! 7 characters! WOOHOOOOOO!" 3 does a victory dance. "...And what made you so proud of it..?" Raven asked.

"Hm... I dunno!" 3 got slapped. Rena said, "I choose RSxEM!" A chainsaw is thrown at her. "WOAH-" and got sliced into 2 by Elysea and Akira. Another chainsaw is thrown, and this time is eaten(?) by Sanavion, Elysea's dragon. ANOTHER chainsaw is thrown and this time is teleported to the sun by Dimension. 10 chainsaws are thrown and 3 typed for them to disappear!

Ta da! They disappeared!

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA- EHEK! OHOK! UHUEK! AHIUOK! OHUOHUEOK!" 3 choked. Elysea slapped her back. "HAH! Thanks, El-chan! I thought I almost died..." 3 said.

"NEXT! For Chung, can't you cut your hair?" Chung stared at 3. "Didn't I tell you that this is a wig? It can't be cut!" "Oh yeah... Sorry, forgot bout that." 3 said.

"Next is for Ara..? But she's not here... Oh well, I'll just answer in place of her! Ara probably has wings on her back secretly!" 3 got slapped.

"Next! For Elesis..? Again, I'll answer in place of her! She's not ashamed since she probably did that too!" slapped again.

"Why is Elesis and Ara not here? They're currently having a vacation at Hawaii! But they'll come back next chapter!" 3 explained.

"Next is from CmdrNight!" The Room of Terror got dropped. "WOAH! How'd that get here?!" 3 exclaimed in shock. "Magic, probably." Elsword said.

"Whaaaaa? You're in the army?!" 3 froze. Aisha knocked 3.

Tok Tok

"She froze guys!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Ehem... Good luck in the camp! And now, the first question! For Blade! Does the nasod arm still give you trouble from time to time?" No. It's broken." Blade shows a broken nasod arm. 3 sweatdrops. "Okay..? NEXT!"

"For Knight! How is it like to be trained by Blade?" Knight answered, "A lot of weird things... My first training was to cook steak! He said it was to increase my slashing skills!" Everyone eyed Blade as if he was another being. "...Can't you guys take a joke?" Blade said.

"Next is from Light15XV! First question is for Elsword! Did you not think that Aisha would become more prettier?" Elsword said, "I honestly didn't think that Aisha would look like now when she's promoted to Elemental Master." Aisha pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?!" "N-Nothing!" Elsword hid himself below the table.

"Okay..? Els, come out of the table! Next is for Aisha! Hm.. this seems pretty obvious... Aisha, Who's hotter? RS or LK?" Aisha blushed. "W-What?!" "ANSWER OR YOU'LL BE THROWN TO THE ROOM OF TERROR FROM CmdrNight! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" slapped.

"U-Um... E-E-Elsword..." Elsword blushed. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~" everyone except Elsword and Aisha 'aww'ed.

"NEXT~ For Rena! Do you stalk the 'arguing lovebirds'?" Rena froze. "H-How'd you know?!" "That's the answer!" Elsword and Aisha shouted, "YOU STALKED US?! WHAT

IN THE WORLD, RENA?!" Rena smiled nervously. "He he he..."

"Next! For Ms. Raven-" A bomb was shoved at 3's face. "I-I mean Raven! Do you fall in love with Rena since she looks like your fiancee?" Raven answered, "No. Simple as that." Rena blushed and hugged Raven while smiling. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~~~" Everyone except Rena and Raven took a picture of them. Chung posted it on Google.(?)

"Next! For Eve! Do you like Chung?" Eve said, "Of course. He's my friend." "No, not the friendly one! What we mean here is the 'love' one!" Chung blushed. "W-Wha?"

he said. Eve said thoughtfully, "Well... Perhaps yes... I do experience these kinds of emotions you call love." "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~~" everyone except

these 2 'aww'ed. Chung hugged Eve and smiled. Eve blushed at this.

"How cute~ Next~ For Elesis again? Hm... This question needs her to answer, oh well..." 3 took out a phone and called Elesis. "Elesis? It's 3! We're making a question

and answer here and you got a question! It's how much you want your brother to like Aisha! Who's gonna answer? Just lemme talk to Blazing then!"

after talking...

3 closed her phone. "Okay guys! Blazing said that she would like them to marry!" "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~~" "S-SHUTTAP!"

Elsword and Aisha blushed.

"Next is for Chung! Do you like Eve even if she does violent stuff to you?" Chung looked confused. "Eve never hurt me though!" Elsword muttered, "Probably because she doesn't want you to cry-" WHACK! "HEY! AISHA?! WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" shouted Elsword who got whacked by Aisha's staff. Aisha played innocent and whistled.

"Next is for Ara..? She probably does adore the matchmaking though!" 3 exclaimed. "By the way... Isn't there a new character coming up? Add right? Maybe he could be Ara's pair! But let's see his age first... It would be strange if he's 13-14 when Ara's actually 20 in her last job..." 3 said. "And his weapon... Elsword! (Game) YOU FOLLOW-FOLLOW GRAND CHASE HA?!(?) THAT'S MARI'S LAST JOB'S WEAPON!" (The bad grammar is intended! :D) #3 is slapped for being OOT

"That's all for this chapter! Send more questions guys! And please don't give questions that seem like dares like AishaElementalMaster and CmdrNight... Sorry you 2..."

3 spoke in sorrow and bowed. "And another thing... YOU GUYS CAN NOW ASK QUESTIONS FOR GRAND, BLAZING, SAKRA, YAJA ,(YR. I don't like the first word

in her name... O.O Reason? Secret... XD #slapped) AND ME! YEAAAAAAAAH!" 3 is slapped for shouting.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING~**


	5. The craziness continues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword! **

**3: AAAAAA! DX**

**I'M SORRY GUYS! I'M REAALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! QAQ**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

* * *

"YEEAAAAAA! Let's start answering guys!" 3 shouted. "..." "Hello?" "..." "Well then, ... to you too." "Hello." 3 froze. "THEY TALKED!" and she's glared by the Elgang.

"It's still early in the morning..." Aisha yawned. "..." 3 got a bucket of water and threw it at them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Great! They're up! From AishaElementalMaster! The questions are for all of us?" "...F***. " "El-chan! Language!" warned Akira.

"Anyways, who's your crushes? As for me I don't have one. I'm more interested in playing online games and fanfiction!" 3 exclaimed happily.

The Aishas blushed. "Y-You do know who right..?" Renas said cheerfully, "Raven/Blade/Veteran of course~" Ravens blushed. "I may have feelings for Chung/DC/TT, but I'm not too sure about that yet." The Eves said. Chungs hugs Eves. The Aras said, "Well... I dunno..." Blazing and Grand just shrugged. Elysea glares. "I WON'T ANSWER THAT!" Akira pouts. "You have to El-chan! Or else you'll be thrown to the room of terror from Night-san!" Elysea glared at him. "Why don't YOU answer then?" Akira snickered. "Cause it's too obvious, El-chan~" Elysea summoned her dragon. "Are you mocking me..?" "Nope~" Akira said and hugged her. Elysea blushed.

3 looked amused. "I'm surprised she hasn't noticed it yet. BTW... If you make clones, then I summon Naruto! KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" 3 is slapped.

"Ehem... NEXT! Aisha, how can you ignore the comments about your revamp?" Aisha shrugs. "Simply because they're just envying my awesome skills." 3 said, "I like that answer! HIGH-FIVE!" 3 and Aisha high-fives.

"Then, how can you ignore Elsword?" "Simple, just think that he's the air." Elsword's muttering something that can't be heard.

"Next! From AkitaEls! The first question is for... Drumroll please..."

*Drumroll*

"ELSWORD!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well, our most popular friend, Do you often listen to Knight or trying to prove to him that Infinity is wrong when you and him argues?" Elsword answers, "He started it!"

"No I didn't you fire maniac!" Infinity argues. Aisha and Blazing readied their weapons. "What do you mean by that, Infinity?" they sent an evil aura.

GULP! "J-J-Joking!" Infinity panicked.

"ELEMENTAL STORM!" "ANCIENT FIRE!"

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Rest in peace..." Everyone said. Infinity resurrected. "HEY!" "H-He's alive!" 3 exclaimed in shock. "AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"NEXT!" "HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" "For Void! If Angkor went away from you someday, what would you do?" Void answered, "2 reactions. 1, good. 2, bad, cause I'll lose my powers." "But you still have me!" Knight said. Void blushed.

"Awwwwwwww~ Next! For Wind! You're using less 'wind" than both GA and NW. What's your opinion on this?" Wind said, "I honestly don't care as long as my opponents lose or die." Everyone hid.

"N-Next! For Raven! What's the cons of you having that Nasod Arm around?" "I can get bombs out of nowhere. And that's pretty nifty." 3 shook her head. "Strange answer..."

"NEXT! For Chase! How does it feel to carry those double guns around?" "Silver Shooters. Not double guns. Anyways, it's pretty weird. Cause everytime I turn them around, they make some kind of robot or mechanical noises, and that's kind of weird to have around you every time." 3 said, "I have the solution for that! Why don't you put some oil on it?" Chase looked at 3 as if she was from Mars. "You're joking right?" "Nope. NEXT!"

"For Nemesis! What's your secret?" Nemesis shrugged. "I have no secret." 3 whispers, "Except that she likes Chase." "What was that?" Nemesis asked with an evil aura. "N-N-Nothing~" 3 laughed nervously.

"NEXT! From SwitchON! The first question is for..." Elsword said, "I have a bad feeling about this..." "ELSWORD!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHYYY? WHYYYYYYY?" he screamed in terror. 3 looked at him as if he was an alien. "You sound as if your dog just died." Elsword looked at 3 as if she was crazy. "Dog?" "Yeah. So? Got a problem with that, punk?(?)" 3 said. Elsword shouted, "I'M NOT A PUNK! INFINITY IS!"

Dimension sent out an evil aura. "Who're you calling punk, Els-chaaan..?" "N-Nothing!"

"Anyways~ The question is... How can you use Luna Blade when your main element is fire?" Elsword shrugs. "I'm probably a second elemental master." 3 'aww'ed.

"N-NOT LIKE THAT!" Elsword shouted while blushing.

"Next~ For Aisha~ Oooooh~ Nice question~ Aisha, what would you named you're child if you married Elsword? The boy and the girl." Aisha and Elsword blushed as red as blood.(?) "W-WHAT?!" they both screamed. "Relax~ It's only the name~" "S-Still!" Aisha argued. "Just answer please?~" Aisha grumbled. "F-fine... The boy might be Shael while the girl might be Elsha." Eve looked confused. "Isn't Elsha just exchanging the places of Shael?" "I said, MIGHT!" Aisha said, still in embarrassment.

"Thank you for being honest, Aisha-chaaan~ NEXT! For Rena! Wait- wha?!" 3 looked at Rena in shock. "RENA?! YOU ATE GRASS?!" Rena replied in disbelief, "I don't eat grass! I eat vegetables!" "Fiuh... For a second there, I thought you were a cow or goat or something." 3 is slapped.

"Next is for Raven ojii-chan~" Raven glared. "If Seris was here and alive, who would you choose? Rena or Seris?" Raven answered, "Rena." 3 'aww'ed for the millionth time.

"NEXT! For Blade! Why don't you use a dual blade when doing Wolf Fang? Instead, you're using the nasod arm as a blade?" Blade answered simply, "Cause at that time, I thought that using a blade was too mainstream.(?)" 3 laughed. "LOL! You're a Blade Master, but you're thinking that using a blade was too mainstream! Why don't you change your class name to Nasod Blade?" Blade looked as if he just saw a flying pig. "What..?" He was ignored~ #slapped

"NEXT! For Eve~ What will you do if Raven and Blade pranked Chung?" Eve glared at Raven and Blade. "What did they do..?" Raven and Blade gulped. "WE'LL NEVER DO THAT TO CHUNG, QUEEN EVE! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON US!" Eve got ready to slap. "NOOOOOOO! NOT THE AMAZING, WONDERFUL, FABULOUS(?), FANTASTIC(?), AWESOME, HORRORFUL(?), SCARY, AND PAINFUL SLAP!" Too bad.

**SLAP!**

Raven and Blade... K.O! EVE HAS WON THE NATIONAL SLAPPING(?) COMPETITION! #slapped

"NEXT! For Chung! Uh oh... C-Chung? Why do you have to learn Land Demolisher? Cause Akita10-san here... hates it..." 3 hid for her life.(?)

Chung got teary-eyed. "Y-You hate me..? HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MAKE IT STOOOOOP!" shouted Veteran who is closing his ears. Rena fainted due to shock. "THIS IS TORTURE!" shouted Infinity. "Mom(?)..." said Raven. Everyone looked at him and said, "Who's your mom anyway?! You kept saying, "Mom"!"

"I don't care as long as YOU MAKE CHUNG SHUT UUUUUP!" shouted Elsword.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Chung has earned a new title! The Terrifying Crying Person!(?)" 3 commented. Aisha glared. "This is no time to make jokes!"

Eve sighed. "Chung, please stop." "*sniff* *sniff*"

"Thanks, Eve. Next is for Ara! Are you a bro-com?" Ara looked displeased. "I'm not a female version of Knight! Is being worried bad?!" "In fact, no." 3 replied.

"NEXT! For For Elesis! Do you like Aren?" Elesis seems normal. "Depends on the author." 3 nodded in understanding. "Hm...(?)"

"NEXT! From Sugarlatte! BTW, she didn't mean to say that you guys look like a girl, Chungs!" The Chungs got teary-eyed. "Oh shoot. Please no." 3 said in horror.

"THANK YOU, SUGARLATTE-SAN!" they shouted in happiness. 3 sweatdropped. "I thought they were gonna- Never mind."

"First question is for Blazing! Is it you or Elsword who used runes first?" Blazing looked confused. "Ha? I don't use runes. I use fire. No runes. Purely fire." Elsword looked terrified. "S-She almost burned me last month..." 3 shook her head. "You poor person..."

"Next is for Grand! How did you wield your giant sword?" 3 asked. Grand answered, "It's just a toy sword, really." 3 froze. "HOW'D YOU KILL THOSE MONSTERS THEN?!" "It's surrounded by some freaky fire or red aura thingy. Even I don't know what it is." she answered as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "O-Okay..?" 3 muttered, "Crazy aura..."

"NEXT! For Sakra! How do you stand on your weapons?" "Dunno. Magic?" Sakra answered innocently. 3 sweatdropped for the MILLIONTH time.

"Okay..? NEXT! For Yaja!" "Yaja?" Yaja asked. "I don't like the first word in your name... Reason..? It has something to do with a nickname..." 3 got slapped by Elysea.

"Baka! Why did you tell that?!" 3 cried. "GOMENASAI, EL-CHAAAAN!" Akira sweatdropped. "Carry on, carry on..." he said.

"The question is... Are you a real gumiho?" Yaja looked annoyed. "OF COURSE NOT! I DON'T EAT PEOPLE!" then she muttered something about humans and their minds.

"The exam's doneeee!" 3 said in happiness.

"Next is from albertrojas0! The first question is for the Elgang! Which means that El-chan and Aki-chan won't answer... Tch." "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, BAKAAUTHOR?!" Elysea shouted in anger. "Zzzzz..." Akira slept. 3 sweatdropped. "When did he sleep?" "Just a second ago." Aisha said while reading a book from nowhere.(?)

"Anyways~ What do you guys think of Add, the new character."

Elsword snickered, "His name's weird! Add, hahahaha!" HE GOT A WHACK. "Stop being rude!" Aisha said. "Ouch..."

"I think he's too... sadistic..." Aisha shivered. "Thank you for your comment." said Add who just passed. 3 shouted, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" ignored.

"He killed the trees!(?)" Rena said in horror. 3 sweatdropped. "Rena has gone to tree-complex(?) mode."

Raven just shrugged. "Never met him."

Eve looked emotionless. "Must destroy..." 3 froze. "WOAH. CALM DOWN THERE, EVE!"

Chung has an evil aura. "He..." "Uh oh. Chung has gone to overprotective mode..." "HE MUST DIEEEEE!" "CALM DOOOOOWNNN!"

Sakra pouted. "MEANIE PERSON!" 3 sweatdropped.

Grand shook her head, "He needs to learn to maintain a good attitude."

Knight shook his head. "He has a bad attitude..."

Void got a voodoo doll and nailed it to the wall. "Die... Die..." 3 hid.

Wind got an evil aura. "He... cut... the... TREES!" then she got a chainsaw out of nowhere. "CALM DOWN YOU PEOPLEEEEE!" 3 shouted.

Blade looked displeased. "He said that my attacks are too weak..." "Poor you." 3 said in sarcasm. #slapped

Nemesis said, "I will delete my data of what you just said earlier." sweatdropped.

Chase hid.(?)

Yaja shrugged. "So? Probably just another person who might join the Elgang." 3 sweatdropped, again. "Uh... Okay..?" she whispered to the readers, "Add seems to have given a bad impression on the Elgang guys!"

Blazing set a fire on her hand, "Burn..." 3 hid below the table.(?) Elysea slapped her. "There's no earthquake, BakaAuthor!"

Infinity got both of his swords out. "Where is he?! Lemme chop him into pieces!" 3 panicked. "WOAH. CALM DOWN THERE, BUDDY!"

Dimension pouted. "Bad! Bad guy! He called Infi-chan stupid and punk! I'll use Fate Space on him when I see him!" 3 muttered, "She has, again, gone to boyfriend-complex(?)"

Night said, "He thinks my traps are useless!" "Maybe they are." 3 earned got hit by Innocent.

Veteran stated, "He is NOT DISCIPLINED.(?)" "And you said that disciplined is not the word that best described you." 3 commented in sarcasm. And earned a glare.

Seraph said, "No data." "Okay..? What the?"

Tactical cried. 3 began, "F-" and got slapped.

SLAP!

Akira cheered, "That's the hundredth(?) slap for this year!" 3 said in disbelief, "Why're you so happy...?" Then fainted. ? brought a bucket of water and threw it at 3's face.

"BUAAAAAH! Wait-What? Azu-chan? What're you doing in this fandom?!" 3 froze. Azure just shrugged and disappeared into thin air. The Elgang froze. "G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G- GHOOOOOOOOST!" They ran around the place in panic.

"NEXT QUESTION! For the red-heads!" 3 got 3 deathglares. "I-I-I mean Elsword, Knight, and Infinity!" The glares vanished. "Fiuh... Anyways~ Who do you think is the strongest?"

"Me of course." Elsword declared proudly. Infinity snickered, "Yeah, right." Elsword glared. "Are you trying to fight me?!" "OH, BRING IT ON!" Dimension got a giant hammer and banged it at their heads. Surprisingly, they didn't faint or die! #slapped

"OUCH! DIMENSION?!" Infinity screamed. Elsword got swirls in his eyes. "I see stars..." he said. Worried Aisha approached him. "You okay, Els?" "Pretty much. Yeah." he replied. "But ouch. That hurt." Aisha sighed and healed the bump on his head.

Knight commented, "I honestly think my brothers are stronger. But overall, we all got the same strength. Just different specialties." 3 nodded. "I see."

"NEXTY(?) NEXTO!(?) For Grand and Knight! If you guys PVP, who's gonna win?" "Sis." "Knight." 3 looked frustrated. "WHICH ONEEEE?" They shrugged. "Are you twins or something?" they shook their heads and said, "No." "Okay..? That's creepy..."

"NEXT! Same question like before, but this time it's for Els and Blazing!" "Me!" "Me." 3 facepalmed. "I give up..."

"Next is for Aisha!" Aisha closed her book and looked at 3. "W-When did you even read?" "Hm... Just a minute ago."

"Alright, so... Okay... This is awkward..." "?"

"Aisha, Do you fantasize doing "that" with Elsword?" Aisha and Elsword got a reeeeed face. "NO! Why'd you guys think of that?!" "You sureeee..?" "YES!" "Okay then."

"NEXT! For the Aras! Who's your crush?" Sakra said, "Does none count?" "Hm... It doesn't say no here, so maybe?" "Then no~" she said cheerfully. "K. Yaja?" "None." 3 sweatdropped. 'THEY BOTH SAID NONE? IS THE LIE DETECTOR BROKEN?' "So you guys don't like Add?" "Too sadistic!" Sakra complained. "I don't even know him." Yaja explained easily.

"K? Next is for Elsword!" "AGAAAAIN? WHYYY?" Elsword screamed in terror. Ignore~ "Anyways~ Who do you think is the most beautiful of the three Aishas?

Eh... Pretty obvious." Everyone looked at Elsword who is blushing. "U-Um... A-Aisha..." Aisha blushed. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~~~~"

"Next~ For IS! What do you do when you're with Dimension?" Dimension blushed while Infinity smirked. "You can just read chapter 3 and find out." he answered. Everyone nodded and said, "Ooooooooooh. Thaaaaaat." Dimension blush deepened.

"NEXT! For Knight! What's your reaction for the people who berate you for your two skills Armageddon Blade and Sandstorm? Oh and as for sandstorm why'd you even have that skill if you're supposed to be honourable and chivalrous?" Knight answered, "Easy... Void glared at every one of them. About Sandstorm, dunno?" 3 facepalmed.

"Next! For the ojii-sans! Which Rena is the most beautiful for you guys?" 3 earned a glare before they answer.

Raven said, "Rena." Rena blushed.

Blade said, "Wind." Wind blushed.

Veteran said, "Night." Night blushed.

"Awwwww~ NEXT~ From ITB and IPB! Elsword-" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 3 slapped him. "OUCH!"

"The question is... Do you want to marry Aisha?" Everyone except Elsword, Aisha, Elysea, Akira, Chung, and Eve smirked. Elsword and Aisha blushed. "U-Um..." he began. "Well?~" Rena asked. "W-We're still too young for that!" Aisha said. "I guess that's a yes then." 3 cheered. "H-HEY!" ignoreeeed.

"NEXT~ For Rena~ What type from Raven class do you like?" "Raven of course~" Rena answered cheerfully. "Then it's reckless fist!" 3 said.

"Next is for Eve! Are you always emotionless?" Eve said, "Not really. I sometimes show emotion. I do not know how that is possible. There's probably an error in my system."

"K? Next! For Chung! How many ammo do you have?" Chung said, "Depends on the class!" "Um... Chung? I think he means the ammo you have that is not in your Destroyer." 3 pointed out. "Oooooh~ 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999!" he answered. 3 froze.

"IS THERE EVEN SUCH A NUMBER?!" she freaked out. "Dunno~" Chung cheered.

"N-Next! From Blade Z. Lux! Your welcome~ I love giving people nicknames~" 3 cheered. "Anyways~ The first question's for Chung" "FREEEEDOOOOOOM!" Elsword ran everywhere.

"Chung, Blade-san tells you to almost murder someone." "I DON'T WANNAAAAA!" Chung whined. "Sorry, Blade-san... Chung is too kind to murder someone." 3 said apologetically.

"Next! Chase and Tactical! Will you guys take him on a mission to kill something?" "We did that every day." They answered. "The Chungs are really close y'know?" Rena said with a smile.

"Next! For the Chungs! Are you jealous when Add was obsessing over Eve?" "Nah... What he did was pretty creepy..." they said at the same time. "I... Understand that." 3 sweatdropped as she remembered that strange pic. "I WAS freaking out when I saw it!" 3 panicked.

"Next! For Eve! Will you make out with Chung so that he shuts up?" Chung and Eve blushed. "N-No!" "There's your answer, Blade-san!" 3 said.

"NEXT! For Blade! Why do you always wear that coat?" Blade started, "Because-" "TO LOOK FABULOUS RIGHT?" 3 interrupted. Blade glared at 3 and used shockwave.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 3 ran everywhere, trying to escape the AWESOME(?) shockwaves.

"Since the Author is busy running from shockwaves, IMMA GONNA ASK THE QUESTIONS!" Akira cheered.

"For Infinity! Do you always spin to win? Hey! That rhymed!" "What do you mean? Oooh. Maybe..? Depends on the user." he said.

"Okay. NEXT! For Elsword and Knight! Who's more better looking?" Elsword snickered. "Me of course." Knight shrugged. "I dunno. But I don't care either." Akira headpalms.

"I... Don't think... that we could find out, ne?" he sweatdropped.

"Anyways~ NEXT-" Akira was pushed aside by 3 who had woken up. His head hit the wall and swirls appeared in his eyes. "I see stars..." he said. Elysea glared at 3.

"Next~ For Aisha and Void~ The same question as the 2 people earlier~" "Depends on what the people think. We don't wanna fight about our looks." They said. Elsword commented, "But Aisha is definitely prettier." Aisha blushed. "No. Void is." Knight said. This time Void blushed.

"Aisha."

"Void."

"Aisha."

"VOID."

"AISHA."

"VOID."

"AISHA-" "OKAY, YOU LOVESICK PEOPLE, SHUTTAP!" 3 shouted. They both immediately shut up.

"Good~ NEXT! For the Aras! What is your reaction to the new character, Add?" Sakra said, "Too sadistic..." she shivered. "For the MILLIONTH TIME, I DON'T KNOW HIM!" Yaja shouted in frustration. 3 sweatdropped.

"Okay..? NEXT! For Blazing and Grand! If the next character is a male, will you ditch Aren for him?" The 2 Elesis just shrugged. "Depends. What if it was a kid or something? We would never know, right?" "You're right... I forgot bout that." 3 said.

"BTW, Blade-san, I'm not your senpai or anything. I PREFER IN BEING A JUNIOR! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 3 got slapped by Elysea.

"Ehem... NEXT! From Starlovers! Thank you, Starrie-chan~ May I call you that? (:D) 1 question? OKAY!"

3's loud voice made everyone present close their ears. Aisha whacked her with her wand. "I-ITAI! GOMENASAI, AISHAAAA!" 3 whined.

"Anyways~ The first question is for Infinity!" "HOORAAAY FOOOOR FREEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOM!" You can guess who that is, right? :D

"Have you ever seen Dimension use Magical MakeUp?" he nods. "Okay~ What was your reaction?" "I think I'm going blind... IT'S TOO SHINY!" he shouted in terror.

Dimension got teary-eyed. Infinity panicked. "D-Don't cry, Dimension! I didn't mean it!" "Huweeeeeeeeeeeee..." Dimension cried.

"Okay~ Since Infinity is currently trying to cheer Dimension up... ON TO THE NEXT QUESTION~" 3 cheered.

"From XxNightMaruchoxX! Aisha, what class do you hate the most?" "Rune Slayer." she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Elsword froze and sulked in a corner.

"W-What?! WHY?" 3 shouted. Aisha blushed. "U-Um... It's because..." "Because you love him. Okay. But geez! Why do you hate his class?" Rena pouted. Aisha stuttered, "I-I-I d-d-don't l-l-l-like h-h-h-him!" "Sureeeeeeee..." 3 said in sarcasm. "Now go and apologize." Eve pushed Aisha to Elsword who's still sulking.

"Next question~ From Light15XV! The first question goes to our most popular friend...ELSWORD!" The sulking Elsword immediately shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aisha closed her ears and whacked him with her wand. "You baka! Don't shout right at my ears!"

"GOMENASAI, AISHA!" he shouted in fear.

"Okay, the question is... What do you think of the Aisha now since she job advanced?" "I-" "The deep feelings!" 3 pointed out. Elsword blushed. "U-Um...I-I..." Everyone looked at him. Aisha looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I-I don't know how to explain!" he said. "Then just show it!" Rena cheered. Elsword blush is now redder than his hair.

"W-What?!" "You heard me!"

Aisha looked confused. "Why are you-" she was interrupted by a kiss from Elsword. Everyone took pictures. Chung, again, sent it to Google.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~~~~~~"

"That's his answer!" 3 announced when the 2 parted with a reeed face.

"Next question~ Since Aisha likes Elsword too, on to the next question!" 3 got a slap. "OUWIEEEE!" she whined.

"Next! For Rena! Do you want Eve to have feelings for Chung?" Rena answered, "Yep~ But they already ike each other, soo... No worries~" said people blushed.

"Okay~ The next question is for Raven! How can you make yourself handsome like a prince charming to fangirls? This question... makes me wanna puke(?)..." 3 has a pale face. Raven glared. "What is that supposed to mean, HUH?" "Nothing, Raven ojii-san-" 3 earned a nuclear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**CLING!**

"Since the Author got flown to Mars(?), I shall continue in her place!" Akira said, again. Out of nowhere, 3 appeared and shouted, "I'M NOT FLOWN TO MARS!"

"WOAH. Where did you come from?" Elysea asked. "I feel offended!" 3 gasped.

"Anyways~ NEXT! For... Eve..? Ehem... I believe this is for Seraph. So... Do you think Chung likes you as a CBS? Wait, what..? Do you mean Chung or Ta-chan?"

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 3 got frustrated and jumped around, banged the table(?), kicked the chair(?), threw a pie(?) at Raven's face(?), ran from nuclear, jumped from a toy 5 star hotel(?), and got slapped by Elysea.

"I'll just take the Chung as Ta-chan then." Seraph and Tactical, who was reading a book, looked up and said, "Huh?" 3 facepalmed. "AAAAAH! STRESS!(?)" she shouted.

"?"

"Just answer!" "Answer what?" 3 facepalmed for the millionth time. "I give up..." she sulked in a corner.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um... The question is, Do you think Tactical likes you?" Aisha said. Seraph shrugged. "Why don't you ask him?" then she went back to reading.

"...This is meant for you to answer! Not him!" 3 said in frustration.

"...Anyways... NEXT! For Chung! Do you like having company of Eve?" "YESH~" Chung hugged Eve. Said person blushed.

"Awwwww~ Next~ For Ara! Do you think Add is hot?" "Ng? He's on fire?! HURRY! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTEMENT!" "READY!" Yaja replied to Sakra.

"HE ISN'T BEING BURNT!" 3 shouted in stress. "Then what?" they both asked. "...She means his looks." "Oops." They both said. "We already called the fire departement." Yaja said. 3 had a look of terror. "Shoot."

**BLAM!**

Out of nowhere, Add, who's drenched in water, came in with an angry face.

"3... What is the meaning of this..?"

GULP! "I DIDN'T DO IT, ADDIE!" Everyone looked at 3 as if she was crazy. "Addie? What in the world?" Aisha said, completely puzzled.

"It's his nickname! Cute, eh?~" A nasod dynamo is thrown at her. "WOAH. CHILL, BUDDY. I'M NOT JOKING." (Cause I'm joking is too mainstream :D #slapped)

Another one is thrown. "Shoot- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hundreds of them are thrown at 3, who deflected them all with the AMAZING AUTHOR POWAAAA!

#SLAPPED

"Tch." Add said.(?)

"Hm... So you're Add?" Yaja said. Add glared at her. "Yeah. So what?" Yaja rolled her eyes.

"ONE WORD. PUNK." Then she threw some kind of black ball at him, which... HIT! HOLE IN ONE! #3 got slapped

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Add got threwn to space.

"Sayonara." Elsword said.

"On to the next question~ For Elesis! Do you like Ara's brother, and if you two be married, Elsword and Ara would be siblings right?"

Grand and Blazing said, "Depends on the author." 3 looked at them as if they're some sort of strange creature or something. "Are you guys robots..?" "No."

"Next! From xXxBlazing HeartxXx! The first question is for Chung!" "HOORAY FOR FREE-"

**WHACK!** (You guys do know who did that right? :D)

"I-Itai..." "Stop saying hooray for freedom every time you didn't get the first question, Els!" Aisha said.

"The question is... Wait whut? Chung..? Why do you have curves?" Chung looked at 3 with this face, 'O.O'

"Whut? You mean the armor?" "Oh... That's the armor... They're not curves, Blazing-san! Don't worry about it!(?)" 3 informed.

"NEXT! For Ta-chan! How'd you get so many nicknames in 3 years?" Tactical shrugged. "Maybe I'm awesome!" he cheered.

"Lol. NEXT! For Add..?" 3 looks around. "I'm sorry, but he's currently on a trip to Neptune(?) since Yaja here blasted him off. Maybe he'll come back in 1-2 chapters? Maybe next chapter. I dunno." 3 shrugs. "I'll answer it in his place! He's just a psycho. That's there to it!" 3 cheered.

"Next question~ For Grand! Why is your outfit princessy?" Grand looked confused. "Princessy? I don't think this is. It's armor y'know." 3 nods. "Oooooooh." Then she whispered, "So it wasn't a sword(?) costume(?)..."

"NEXTY NEXTO~ For Wind! How do you run that fast in your hyperactive skill?" "My Naruto(?) senses came to me when I used it." 3 had this face, 'O.O'

"Wait, what? ...Anyways~ NEXT! For Elsword! ...You a playboy, buddy?" "?" "How girlfriends did you have?" Aisha looked teary-eyed. "W-what..? Elsword... Y-You..." she cried. 3 gasped. "ELSWORD! LOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" "I DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER YEEEET!" he complained.

"I'M NOT A PLAYBOY! GEEZ... I NEVER DATED ANYONE BEFORE!" then he whispered, "Except Aisha..." "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~" 3 'aww'ed.

Everyone had this face, 'O.O'

"You can hear what he just said, 3?! INHUMAN!" Chung pointed the accusing finger at 3. "Cuz I'm awesomeeee!"

BTW... Aisha is still crying...

"*sniff* *sniff* *sniff*" "ELSWORD! CHEER HER UP!" Rena commanded. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?! TICKLE HER?! LIKE THAT'LL MAKE HER FEEL BETTER!"

"IDIOT!" Eve slapped Elsword and he flew to the wall.

**BAM!**

He now has swirly eyes. "I see ponies(?)..." he said. "Lol" Raven commented.

"Aisha has now cheered up. SO, ONWARDS TO THE NEXT QUESTION!" "WE'RE NOT HAVING WAR(?)!" Eve slapped 3 and she flew to the window, crashed, fell down, and got sent to the hospital.

**15 minutes later...**

3 came back, as healthy as ever!

"You okay 3?! You fell down from 10 floors!(?)" Chung panicked.

"Nah~ I just got 5 broken ribs, broken left arm, both legs are broken, a crack in the skull, 2 misplaced nerves, 7 wounds, and 10 bruises. Nothing bad~(?)" Everyone looked at her. "What?" 3 asked innocently.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" "WHAT DID I DO?!" "HOW CAN YOU SURVIVE?!" "GREAT AUTHOR POWERS!" "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" "WHO CARES?! NEXT QUESTION!"

"For Yaja! Why is the Chinese translation of your name 'Death King' even though you're not a king and definitely not a guy?"

Yaja said, "King doesn't always mean the KING. It can refer to the person who's best at it. Like... Kicking king(?) for example." 3 nodded in understanding.

"Okay~ Next is for Blazing! Do the gloves help?" "In what?" "Errr... I dunno... Fight?" "Oooooh. You mean that? That's where the fire comes from, really. I'm no psychic person." she answered easily. "ARE YOU SERIOUS BOUT THAT?" "Yep." 3's face: e.e

"Next? For Eve! Why do you have the Haan family crest on your dress?" Eve shook her head. "Actually, if you look closely, it's not the Haan family crest. They're different."

"Really, Eve?!" "Yes." "REALLY?" "Yes." "ARE YOU REALLY SURE?" "...Yes." "ARE YOU REALLY REALLY SURE-" "JUST GET TO THE NEXT QUESTION ALREADY!"

"Haaaaai, El-chan okaa-chan... Next question! For the Ravens! What's with your crazy obsession with jerky?" "They're delicious." Everyone looked at them with this face: **e.e**

"O-Okay..? NEXT! For the Elswords!" "WHY WORLD?(?) WHY?" Elsword shouted in frustration. "Shush! We all got it!" Infinity said.

"How can you guys cook?" "We didn't cook. We CRAFT them! Not Arts and crafts! The one with the alchemists!" "Hm... Is that true?" "YEAH!"

"We seem as if we're interrogated or something..." Elsword muttered.

"Next is from CmdrNight! YOU'RE BACK! How's the trip?" (:D)

"Okay~ The first question goes to... Blade! Oberon, Night Watcher, and even that little wood knight pet, all use moves similar to your own. So did you have a hand in their training? Or did they just take them?" "WHAT? You guys..."

Blade spams shockwaves at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

**BGM: We are the Champion(?)**

* * *

"Rest in Peace..." everyone said.

"WE'RE STILL ALIVE!" Night shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A ZOMBIEEEEEE!" Then they all ran.

"SPAM QUESTIONS GUUUUUYS! NOW... OFF TO RUNNING FROM THE 3 ZOMBIES." 3 ran with the speed of light!

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING~**


End file.
